In aircraft cabins there is an ever increasing requirement for storage options for items of baggage and system elements, for example lines or pipes. Up to now, items of cabin baggage, i.e. baggage which passengers are allowed to take along into the aircraft cabin, had to be placed exclusively under the seat or in the overhead region, in the overhead stowage bins. In the overhead region, i.e. in the region above the passengers, there is thus a great need for storage space options for items of baggage. For this reason the overhead elements, for example the overhead stowage bins and the functional seat elements, such as the oxygen supply and light elements, have to be accommodated in an overhead unit. This may result in large-dimension overhead units that restrict the feeling of space in an aircraft cabin. Furthermore, there is an ever increasing requirement for accommodating installation options of system elements, e.g. due to the large number of additional functions of the seat.
Up to now there has been a further option of storing baggage in the foot region, underneath passengers' seats. This space is limited and restricts passengers' leg room when items of baggage are stored there. Furthermore, the installation region underneath the aircraft floor structure is used to install further functional elements. However, when the functional elements are accommodated in a lower region of the passenger cabin, for example in the cargo hold, access may be possible only to a limited extent.